Butterfly Kisses
by 2rats4writes
Summary: Will thinks back on the last 23 years of his life as he prepares to walk Arianna down the aisle on her wedding day. Based around the song Butterfly Kisses.


**Will thinks back on the last 23 years of his life as he prepares to walk Arianna down the aisle on her wedding day. The song Butterfly Kisses started playing just after I had finished watching an episode of Days and this was the result. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_There's two things I know for sure. She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl. As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and I thank God for all the joy in my life. But most of all I thank God for butterfly kisses after night time prayer. Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair._

Will woke up and his eyes fell on the tuxedos hanging in the closet, he quickly remembered why today was not just another typical day in Salem. He walked to the dresser in his and Sonny's bedroom and picked up the picture from the day Arianna was born. The weeks leading up to her birth were such a blur, between plotting against Nick and with Gabi finding out the truth about Nick and making the decision to get Will his parental rights back. Twenty three years had passed since that day. Will will never forget how he felt when he signed the birth certificate, but nothing could compare to holding Arianna for the first time.

A lot happened in the past 23 years. Nick and Gabi's divorce. Gabi and Chad getting married. Sonny and Will getting married. Gabi and Chad's son Jason was born the same day as Sonny and Will's son Shawn Victor. Their sons were now 16 and had been best friends since the day they were born. Now Arianna was getting married. Will was giving her away. Looking at that picture, Will knew somewhere along the line he did something right.

Will walked into the kitchen to find Sonny pouring Gabi and Chad each a cup of coffee. "Good morning Father of the Bride." Said Gabi

"Good morning Mother of the Bride." Said Will "Have you talked to Arianna yet today?"

"Yes, I'm just about to head to the spa." Said Gabi "Kate bought the place out for the entire morning. We'll get ready there. We'll meet you at the church."

"We'll get the boys ready." Said Will

"Just make sure they don't get anything on their tuxes." Said Gabi "That goes for you guys as well."

"We're getting dressed at the church." Said Will

"I know." Said Gabi "Chad, Jason cannot spike his hair today."

"We'll handle it babe." Said Chad

* * *

_Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride. I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried._

As Gabi left, Will took the cup of coffee from Sonny and stared at the family pictures that covered the walls in Sonny and Will's home. There was one that caught Will's eye and made him smile. It was Will's twenty eighth birthday, Arianna was almost 8 years old and insisted on making a birthday cake for Will, Gabi and Sonny could only supervise. It had come out all lopsided and she was disappointed, but Will swears to this day it was still the best birthday cake he'd ever had. To the left of that picture was one from Arianna's sixth birthday. Kate had gotten pony rides for all the kids. Arianna was so scared and wouldn't let Will leave her side. Will promised her that he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

_Sweet sixteen today. She's looking like her mama more every day. One part woman, the other part girl. To perfume and makeup from ribbons and curls. _

As Will made sure he had his tux and was chasing Shawn Victor out of the shower, his eyes fell on Arianna's bedroom. He walked in and saw the picture from Arianna's sweet 16. Will remembered just how much Gabi came out in Arianna once she turned 15, and she continued to get more and more beautiful every day. The picture was of Arianna, her brothers, Gabi, Chad, Will, and Sonny all covered in cake. Somehow the seven of them ended up having a food fight with the cake, the extra frosting becoming excellent ammo for all of them. Kate walked in and ducked just in time to miss getting a hair full of frosting. That had stopped the food fight and Kate insisted on getting a picture before they all cleaned up.

* * *

_She'll change her name today. She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away. Standing in the bride room just staring at her._

At the church, Sonny smiled as he tied his husband's bow tie.

"Twenty three years and you still never learned to tie a bow tie." Said Sonny

"Why do I need to when I have you?" Said Will kissing Sonny gently.

"You look amazing." Said Sonny

"Mr. Horton." Will turned to see his soon to be son-in-law standing there.

"Nathan." Said Will "You look good son. I'm going to go check on your bride."

Will walked into the bride room watching as Gabi was fixing the veil onto Arianna. She was a vision in white. Will tried to hold back tears as Arianna caught his eye in the mirror.

"What are you thinking daddy?" asked Arianna

"I'm not sure." Said Will walking over to his daughter and placing a hand on her shoulder "I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

Arianna smiled and took Will hand in hers. "Never daddy."

"You are set my dear." Said Gabi "I'm going to go get the boys. See you out there. I love you."

"I love you too mom." Said Arianna. When Gabi left the room, she twirled around. "So how do I look?" Will missed the question at first because the twenty three year old woman in front of him, was suddenly the three year old little girl twirling about in their living room. "Daddy? How do I look?"

"You look amazing." Said Will snapping back to reality. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Walk me down the aisle daddy?" asked Arianna "It's time."

"Let's go." Said Will holding his arm out for Arianna.

At the reception Will and Arianna danced the father-daughter dance and as Will twirled around the dance floor, Arianna whispered in his ear.

"I will always be your little girl daddy."

"I will always be your daddy my little butterfly." Said Will

They smiled at each other as the last lyrics of the song they were dancing to fluttered through the speakers.

_Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right, to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses. I couldn't ask God for more. Man this is what love is. I know I've got to let her go, but I'll always remember every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

* * *

**So that's what I came up. The whole Chad/Gabi thing, I thought it would be kind of cool. Reviews always appreciated. ~2Rats**


End file.
